


A Strange, Wild Kingdom [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: #ITPE, Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Forests Made Them Do It, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic of A Strange, Wild Kingdom, written by Isis]</p>
<p>Adam and Ronan try waking more of Niall Lynch's dreams. Things go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange, Wild Kingdom [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Strange, Wild Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755871) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2015 as a gift to [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo). Enjoy! <3

**Cover art by Lunate8**  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/23755235042/in/album-72157638253705424/)

**Length:** 48:12

**Downloads:**  
Direct from the audiofic archive ([mp3, 46.3 MB](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122682.zip) ; [m4b, 41.1 MB](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122683.zip)) 

**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/22243.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/22117.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
